


Ignored Advice

by OwlToastie



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlToastie/pseuds/OwlToastie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikkel warned them to stay out of the building, but Sigrun didn't listen. Also, Sigrun realizes how old she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignored Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you guys want a sequel!

"I advise you to come back at once."

Mikkel's words echoed in Sigrun's head as she climbed the rickety stairs. The windows of the building were dark and foreboding. A stone lion glared down at her from its perch on a small cement ledge. On the opposite ledge, only a paw remained of the lion's once identical counterpart. Tuuri had said it must have been some sort of library. She brushed her hand against a large stone pillar. Ancient paint crumbled to the floor. It looked as if at one point it had been white.

Sigrun jumped as the concrete beneath her feet began to crumble and grasped wildly for a hold. Hugging the pillar she hauled herself up to the next step, paint flakes fluttered everywhere. She sat on the step to catch her breath.

"Maybe Mikkel was right, this building doesn't seem very safe. We should go back." Emil suggested nervously from beside her. Sigrun stood up again with a groan, was she getting... old? She pushed the thought out of her head.

"Oh nonsense! This place is _totally_ fine, let's keep moving." But even as she said it Sigrun began to doubt her words. They finally reached the top, and Emil handed her a crowbar.

However, it was unnecessary for as soon as she pushed on the door it fell in. She exchanged a glance with Emil, it was becoming ever more difficult to maintain a positive attitude about this building.

"Well then, less work for us I suppose!" She shot him grin, but he only returned it half-heartedly. Becoming even more disappointed, she sighed and stepped over the fallen door and into the abandoned library.

There was a loud creak from above. Sigrun looked up, and to her dismay, a large beam balanced precariously above their heads. She frowned and pushed Emil forward quickly, deeper into the building.

She switched on her lamp, Emil echoing her action. The powerful beam lit up the room, competing with the reddish light emanating from the boarded up windows and heavy moth-eaten curtains. The scout had said he had seen something "weird" here, but fuzzy-head had explained that was just his way of saying he doesn't know what it is. So it could be any number if things, and she was pretty sure he knew what trolls were.

Sigrun hoped it could be something they could use, but she didn't notice anything out if the ordinary. Then again she may have just been distracted by the constant creaking of the walls and floors.

There was _one_ odd thing she noticed almost immediately. The rows upon rows of bookshelves lay... empty. That was weird. To Sigrun's knowledge libraries usually held books, but this one didn't seem to have anything. Not even a stray page. She probably would have thought that the Old Worlders had pillaged them, but no dust had settled upon the shelves where it had everywhere else. The books here had been taken recently.

Then she noticed something else strange. The floor that they were walking on was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs, but there were areas where it had been stirred. _As if to cover up someone's tracks._

Suddenly a floor joist creaked somewhere above them, followed by a flurry of footsteps.

"Sounds like we're not alone," Sigrun whispered.

"I-is it a troll?" Emil swung his gun off of his back, gripping it with trembling hands. Sigrun's hand inched toward her dagger.

"No, I don't think so," she replied.

"Are you saying that-" Emil was cut of abruptly as a voice boomed from behind them.

"There are other people here? That would be accurate."

Sigrun and Emil whipped around to face two figures standing in the aisle behind them.

"Welcome! Welcome! We've been expecting you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little story I wrote because I was bored. I might finish it, I might not. That just depends on whether or not you guys will read a second installment. ;)
> 
> In said sequel, Emil may or may not have an existential crisis. ;)


End file.
